Just another New Years Day in Albert Square
by eastendershunii
Summary: Its New Years Day in Albert Square...what could happen? Yeah summary sucks XD please read though!


**Authors note: **I Don't own any of the Eastenders...they sort of own themself XD...all characters belong to the script writers!

**Me:** Ok now that the boring disclaimer is over on with the story! I hope you enjoy!

**Just another New Years Day in Albert Square**

New year's 2008, went out with a bang for most of the residents of Albert Square, With the Death of Sean, Roxy's other half as he jumped in to a freezing cold lake of water, after finding out that the baby may not be his, but no one other than Jack Branning .The, unexpected arrival of Sharon caused stir amongst the Mitchell's. Also there was a shock in the Branning's household as Bradley confessed to running over his Dad on Halloween and Max and Tanya giving their marriage another go. The Mitchell's had some happy news though as they found out that Danielle Jones, Stacey Slater's Best mate is Ronnie's Daughter. However Peggy broke it off with lover Archie Ronnie and Roxy's Dad who was having an affair with Phil's girlfriend Suzy Branning. This revelation leads to Phil and Grant chucking him out with all his stuff. This followed an argument between Ronnie and Roxy, which left to Roxy's Confession about Jack. This also happened just before clock struck midnight, However the Mitchell Kids Courtney and Ben called a truce and went to Abi Branning's Party none the wiser of the events until all was explained by a vulnerable Grant.

**1sth January 2009**

"Morning" Grant smiled as he walk into the Vic kitchen, where the rest of his family Peggy, Phil, Ben, Courtney, Ronnie, Roxy and the baby were sitting eating breakfast with mixed emotion of anger and sadness.

"Morning love" Peggy replied looking up at Grant, Grant noticed her face was pale face with dark rings around her eyes which indicated a lack of sleep. Peggy thought to herself with worry about Grants eagerness to get up and go, she always knew he was good at bottling things up, she knew he would be thinking about Sharon. Her attention turned to Phil who looked like he was on the edge of wanting to start drinking again because of his failure yet to make another relationship work.

"Sorry, i just don't like seeing people upset, especially my family" Grant looks over very concerned from Roxy to Phil. Peggy looks at him as if to say its okay. .After an awkward silence Ronnie got up from the table, gave the baby one last kiss and ignores Roxy's plea and leaves for yet another days work at the club with Ex lover Jack.

After eating a fry up made by Peggy, with demands form Peggy, Grant had to go and sort Phil out with a little encouragement to talk to Sharon, Grant says bye to Courtney and Ben, He heads to the arches where Phil is just about to have a drink of whisky which was stolen from the Vic. Grant stares out him with cold icy eyes he thinks his Mum was right he is on the edge of drinking again, he continues to stare at him as if to say please don't tell you were considering it, Phil just looks back with the expression as to say *I can do what i want it's my life and its my body*.

"What are you thinking of, you cannot be serious please don't tell me you were considering it." Grant protests looking at Phil straight in the face

"Give me a break Grant, since when did you become so worried of what I did, i really i don't need one of your therapy speeches right now, did Mum send you over. Anyway I was just tempted" Phil looks angrily at Grant do you think i am that stupid

"Cause it was, look Phil you cannot fool me or blame yourself for Suzy she is the one that did wrong not you, this is not your fault, and do you really want to lose Ben to Ian again. I don't think you're stupid, but when it comes to that *points at the bottle of whisky* you are" Grant replies full of anger reaching out to Phil's bottle and tries to snatch it away however Phil pulls away.

"Look Grant I don't know what your game is, but it's not working so why don't you go and find Sharon. I know you want to make a go of it with her or make yourself useful here, but just leave me alone I don't want you clucking around me like a mother hen" Phil nods towards a car that needs a MOT.

Grant stares at Phil and turns on his heel as he walks he thinks to himself. He can't believe Phil sometimes, it feels like he is the older brother sometimes not Phil, but he does not want to see his brother's life go down the toilet again because of drink, especially not after last time as he nearly lost Ben, to Ian flaming Beale. Grant sits on the bench in the square, he can starts to feel saddened and worried, he is so locked in his chain of thoughts he does not realise that Sharon had come and sat down by him.

"Hey, Grant how are you today" Sharon asks

"Yeah, not bad considering, I wish Phil would open up a bit more, he blames himself for everything Suzy, and everything bad that has happened to him and the family" Grants *Sighs*

"I am so sorry to hear about Sean *Sharon looks over at the Slater's the curtains still closed*, I heard it was quite a shock. I am sure Phil will come round, you know what he is like, and he was really good when Dennis Died" Sharon assures Grant. Sharon thinks about her late husband Dennis, who her son is named after, she thinks that he would be so proud of her and him right now.

"It's okay , Yeah Mum said, I am glad he was there for you but its Ronnie and Roxy that are the most vulnerable right now *Grant looks up at the Vic window*. Yeah I hope Phil does I don't want him to lose it again and start drinking again, he lost Ben last time" Grant looks at Sharon close to tears

"Do you want me to talk to Roxy at all get her to see sense, as I have been through a similar situation, and as for Phil just give him that space and I am sure he will be okay, be there for him" Sharon explains

"I hope you right, that maybe may do Roxy some good, but not at the moment, Sharon you are a really good mate to me, thank you" Grant starts to confide in Sharon

"You are two, your my best mate, most of the people apart from Ian and Dot that I knew have gone from here, so i am glad you are here" She smiles

Grant smiles and invites Sharon and Dennis JNR over for a drink and a bite to eat later. Sharon agrees to the invite, however she feels it may be better if Grant and Courtney come to her, just because they do not want to create an atmosphere at the present time, Grant agrees.

Meanwhile over at the club Ronnie is sitting at the desk looking at her locket with the beautiful picture of her daughter Amy now named Danielle. She is thinking through the events of last night, how could Roxy do that to me, why did she do it, was it revenge, jealousy. It's not like I can do much now she has just lost supposedly the love of her life, but it I can't help feeling angry at her. Jack is mine how am I going to forgive her and jack himself, I see the bloke everyday *she looks over where he is talking on the phone making an order*. As for Danielle I can't believe it I treated that girl like dirt and then to find out she is actually my daughter, I feel so guilty. I hate my Dad for telling me otherwise I hate him, I am glad Auntie Peggy has got him out of her life forever. Ronnie is still in her thinking mode when Roxy walks in.

"Ron can we please talk, we need to sort this out, I can't bare anymore anger and sadness. I would be nothing without you" Asks Roxy

Ronnie Sighs "Yeah sure, want a drink"

"Yeah that would be good" Roxy replies, giving out a weak smile

"Look about the thing with Jack *Ronnie freezes over the vodka bottle* it was nothing i was drunk, upset with everyone, i had had to take it out on something, I did not even feel anything for him, I felt so guilty afterwards"

"I don't care Roxs, alright he was everything to me, and you had to go and ruin everything, for what jealousy, revenge just because you couldn't get what you wanted. You seem to forget we not kids anymore I can't just forgive you like you have just nicked my best top, I need time"

"How dare you, you do not know how i am feeling right now, my baby has know father, I do not even know my future right now and all you can think about is jack and what happened in the past, which I have apologised for, can't you see I am hurt all I want is for my Big Sister to give me a hug and tell me everything is going to be okay"

"Roxs, I am sorry I didn't mean it like that I meant that everything can't go back to how it was like that, i just need time to get over the shock and get my life back on track" Ronnie gets up and goes over to Roxy to give her a hug. Roxy pushes Ronnie away, Ronnie shouts after her. Roxy runs out of the club crying, she runs to the Vic and takes to her bedroom with a bottle of vodka.

Ronnie sits in the club in despair, she didn't mean to take her anger out on Roxy, but she felt angry and sorry for her at the same time she didn't want to lose her sister as she was her best friend no matter what happened. She is sick of lies, they split families apart and that is exactly what is happening right now. However Ronnie wasn't going to let this happen again she was going to start with sorting out with Roxy.

**End of chapter **

I hope you like, please r&r!


End file.
